Full Demon Alchemist
by X Piastol X
Summary: Kagome get's attacked by demons, and is saved by Edward Elric. Kagome goes to find InuYasha, and returns to find Ed injured. Kagome starts to love Ed, but does her love go a little too far? Read, but I guarentee you will be shocked at what happens...
1. Ch 1: Love at First Sight

**WARNING!  
IF YOU DID NOT READ ALL OF THE SUMMARY YOU MUST DO THAT NOW! THERE IS SOME VERRRY IMPORTANT IMFORMATION IN THERE THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW! Thank you very much, and have a nice day.**

-Chapter 1-

-

-

-

-

-

"Someone help me!" Kagome Higurashi pleaded. Several ogre demons were chasing her. She wasn't sure why, but she thought that she might have accidently entered their territory.

One of the ogre demons swung at Kagome, but missed.

"Help me!" She cried out again.

**"There is no one here to help you, young human!** One ogre said. **"Prepare to die!"** Again, the ogre swung at Kagome. This time it hit her. She was knocked hard against the dirt trail. As one was about to smash her with its fist, a boy with blonde hair dove for her and pushed her out of the way.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked. Kagome nodded and quickly stood up. Although they were both the same age, the boy was rather short.

"Go hide while I hold them off," the blonde said. Again, Kagome nodded and dashed off into the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out. She walked into a small clearing and sat down on a rock. Sighing, she stared up at the sky as if expecting an answer.

"Kagome! A voice called out. She immidiatley stood up and looked around. Suddenly, she saw a figure dashing toward her at great speed. It was InuYasha!

"Kagome, what happened?" InuYasha asked. "I've been searching for you for a while!"

"Sorry," she apologized. "When I came out of the Bone Eaters Well I sensed a Sacred Jewel shard. I was going to alert you, but decided to see if I could get it myself. But instead, I was attacked by ogre demons. Then a blonde boy saved me." For most of the story, InuYasha wasn't paying attention to Kagome. Instead, he was too busy trying to catch the sense of ogre demons so they could get the sacred jewel shard.

"Kagome, let's go back and find the ogres. We have to get that jewel," InuYasha said. Kagome growled and raised her fists.

"Do you even care about my saftey!" She exclaimed. "I nearly got smashed by-"

"You mean they **did** hurt you?" InuYasha interupted. He quickly grabbed Kagome and put her on his back/

"Lets go, Kagome! We have to slaughter these damn demons!" He then said. He dashed off into the direction of the ogre's scent. After all, he a half dog demon and he does have rather good sensing skill.

When they reached the ogre's territory they saw a body sprawled on the ground. Kagome recgonized the wounded body as the boy that saved her earlier from the attack of the demons.

"InuYasha, go into the ogre's territory and find my backpack," Kagome started. "My first aid kit should be in there, and I need to patch up these wounds on him."

"But what if the ogres ambush you?" InuYasha then asked. Kagome just shook her head.

"Maybe I can use my sacred arrows," she replied. InuYasha just let out a quick 'feh' and dashed deeper into the ogre's territory. Kagome watched until he was fully out of sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn Kagome," InuYasha muttered. "Why can't you worry about yourself" He continued searching for the bag, trying to sniff out any of Kagome's scent from it. When he did find it, he noticed that ogres were raiding it.

"Hey you damn ogres!" InuYasha shouted. "Drop that bag!" The ogres immidiatley turned their attention to InuYasha.

"IRON REVAR SOUL STEALER!" The hanyou shouted, slashing at the ogre demons. Two of the three ogres dodged in time, giving them a chance to strike. InuYasha dodged the first attack easily. He didn't know a second attack was coming.  
A toxic thunderbolt blasted from the ogre's palm, paralyzing InuYasha.

_'Damnit,'_ Inuyasha though. _'I can't move!'_ InuYasha thought he was going to get mauled. Before the ogre demons could attack, a voice was hear from above.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" InuYasha recgonized her voice and saw Sango and Kirara.

"Sango!" InuYasha shouted. "Where's Miroku?"

"He said he had to go somewhere," she replied, dismounting off of Kirara. "He might be back in a few days or less." When her hiraikotsu returned, one of the ogre demons were slain.

"Where's Kagome?" A young voice asked. It was Shippo, the young fox demon.

"She's back in the forest helping some brat," InuYasha replied, shaking off some of the paralisis. Drawing out his sword, he finished off the two remaining ogres.

"WINDSCAR!" He shout. A yellow energy shot out of hid long fang-like sword. It destroyed the remaining ogres. Shippo then pointed to a yellow backpack.

"Is that Kagome's?" he asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied. "We have to return it to her. She says she has to patch up the wounds of that one brat. Feh! To me, it's a waste of valuable time." Suddenly, Sango pointed to something shining on the ground.

InuYasha, look!" She said. "A Sacred Jewel shard!" InuYasha turned his full attention to the shining shard. It was very small, but he was able to see it. He picked it up and put it in Kagome's bag.

"Come on," he then said. "Kagome's waiting for us." The other two nodded and followed. Kirara shrank back to her regular size and leaped on Sango's shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome found a beat up rag laying on the ground. She wiped the blood stains off the boy and tossed it aside.

"Kagome!" A few voices called out. Kagome looked up and saw her friends.

"Sango! Shippo! InuYasha! Kirara!" She called out. "Where's Miroku?"

"He had to go somewhere for a few days," Sango replied. Kirara jumped off her shoulder and started sniffing the boy. Suddenly she started growling.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked, kneeling down next to the boy. Kirara started nipping at his right arm, trying to lift the sleeve of the jacket. Sango got the message and lifted up the sleeve. Everyone stared in shock.

"H-H-His arm i-is made of m-metal," Shippo studdered in a frightenecd voice. Suddenly, the boy started gaining some concience.

"Where am I?" He asked softly. "What happened?"

"You were trying to fight off the ogre demons," Kagome explained. "You're lucky they didn't divoure you." The boy was shocked when she said demons.

"I don't think I'm in my own time period anymore," he said.

"We are in Fuedle Japan," Sango said. The boy frowned. He then tried standing, but the pain held him down.

"Here. Let me help you," Kagome said. "Sango, InuYasha. Can you go set up camp? After I finish this , then I will cook some dinner." Sango and InuYasha nodded and went off to find a good clearing. Shippo and Kirara followed them.  
Rummaging through her bag, Kagome found her first aid kit.

"This might sting a bit," She warned, taking out a bottle and cotton ball. The bottle was peroxide. She dumped a few drops on the cotton ball and wiped his cuts. The boy flinched a little.

"Sorry," She apologized. "Maybe you should take your tops off."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It might be a bit easier for you." The boy did as he was told.

"Hey," Kagome then said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Edward Elric," he introduced. "And yours?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied. "For shortning, I will just call you Ed." Ed finally finished strippoing. He also had to take down his braide. Kagome stared at his metal arm.

"How'd you get that metal arm?" She asked.

"It's a rather long story," Ed frowned. "I'd rather not say." Kagome shrugged and started working on Ed's cuts. There were a few serious wounds that needed to be wrapped in bandages. The other cuts were either left alone or covered in a bandade.

"All finished," Kagome said. "Let's head back to the others. I've got to get dinner started." Ed nodded and started getting dressed. For some odd reason, Kagome had an urge to watch him.

_'Oh wow!'_She thought. _'I never realized how hot he is!'_

"Kagome?" A voice interupted her thoughts. "You ready to head out?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah." She said a little embarrassed. As the two teens went to where the others were, a horrible image formed in Kagome's mind. So horrible, she started sweating.

"No! I'm too young!" She suddenly shouted. Ed turned and gave her an odd look. She felt herself start to blush.

"Err... What are you talking about?" He asked. "Are youi feeling ok?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think I was just spacing off into a dream. I'm fine now." Ed just shrugged.  
They finally arrived at camp. Everything was set up neatly. The only problem was that InuYasha and Shippo were, once again, arguing over the most dumbest reasons.

"I get the first fish!" Shippo shouted.

No! I do!" InuYasha shouted back, punching Shippo in the head.

"Waah! That hurt!" He cried. Shippo turned his attention to Kagome.

"Kagome! InuYasha hurt me!"

"Sit boy!" She shouted. **BAM!** InuYasha did a faceplant in the ground, leaving a small crater. Shippo giggled and leaped on Kagome's arm.

"I get the first fish, right?" He pleaded.

"Of course," She sweetly replied with a smile. Shen then began to cook dinner. For dinner, there was ramen, noodles, and sliced peached. Shippo was served the first fish, of course.

"Me next!" Ed called out, raising his hand. InuYasha punched him on the head.

"No way, shrimp! I get the next serve!" He yelled. Ed's face turned red in anger.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KNEE HIGH TO A GRASSHOPPER!"** Ed bellowed.

"Settle down you two, or neither of you guys will get any dinner." Kagome warned. The two boys just growled at each other and sat back down. After they finally got their servings they began to eat.

"So tell me, Ed," Sango then said. "How did you get that metal arm?" Ed stopped eating for a momment.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he replied. Before he knew it, all eyes were on him He sighed and knew he had no choice.

"Several years ago," he started. "my brother and I learned alchemy. We would present gifts to out mother. She liked when we used alchemy...  
One day, my brother and I found her lying on the floor. We knew that she had died. We missed her so much that we wanted to bring her back by using alchemy. We thought we could by using human scrap... but nothing went as we expected. All we did was break the forbidden law... Human Alchemy. As our body, alchemy took away my brother's entire body, and I lost my left leg. To seal my brothers sould, i encased it into a suit of armor. Doing so, I had to lose my right arm in return. For now, I have to use these automail until I can find the Philosipher's Stone. We believe that it can allow human transmutation... And I will find it to help my brother and I." When he finished his explanation, every stared at him as though they had just seen a ghost float by.

"Wow... Amazing..." Kagome stared at the ground.

_'He's amazing,'_ Kagome though. _'Now I know for sure I want to-'_ Suddenly that same though as before came rushing toward her. _'oh no! I-I can't help it... I'm desperate to bear is children...'_

"Earth to Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. "Did you hear me? I saidI want more fish!" Kagine was angered now. She was usually being treated like InuYasha's maid or something.

"SIT!" She then yelled. Again, InuYasha did a face plant.

"Next time ask instead of bark at me you stupid dog!" With that said, Kagome stood up and started making some more fish. Actually, she was cooking instead of making. While she was cooking, Ed and the others, except InuYasha, got ready for bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"InuYasha, the ramen is done," Kagome said. InuYasha was there in a flash, munching fiercly at the cooked fish.

"I appriciate that you like my cooking and all, but take it easy," kagome said. InuYasha just ignored her, for he was too busy munching on the fish.

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned. "You never listen to me!" With that, she stomped over to her sleeping bag.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was now in their sleeping bags. Kagome was the only one wide awake. She was wondering if she should ask Ed or not.

_'He seems like the guy who would say yes,'_ she thought. _'Maybe it won't be too bad... Kagome, you will regret this with all of your life.'_ Standing up, Kagome walked over to Ed. She gentley shook him to wake him up.

"Kagome?" He mumbled.

"Keep your voice down," she whispered. "You have to come with me."

"Why?" He replied.

"We have to talk..." Ed rubbed his eyes and followed her. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he thought it might be important.  
The two zig-zagged through the trees. Kagome was unsure where they would have their 'talk'.  
Finally, they came to a small clearing.

"Ed," Kagome started. "Ever since I met you I thought you were the nicest guy I ever met. I also thought that you were... Good looking..." Kagome paused and plushed. To hide her red face,she looked down at the ground. Ed, on the other hand, was too shocked move or even say anything.

"Ed... What I want to say... If you- Can we-..." Kagome had trouble finding the write words to say. Instead, she just walked up to him and had their lips make contact. Ed was very surprised to the sudden kiss. Everything seemed to be happening all so fast. Kagome hugged Ed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Would you please allow me to bear your children?" She whispered into his ear. For a momment, Ed couldn't breathe. His heart was beating as fast as a demon's speed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

If you thought this was wierd, then wait until you see the next chapter. )


	2. Ch 2: He didn't know but yet he did

I'm sorry that I havn't updated in a while. I can't find my notebook and I don't remember squat about what I wrote, so I guess I will pick up from here... Oh, i'm such a bad, 13 year old author!  
Aaaagh! The 8th paragraph!! WHY!!!!!

* * *

Ed's throat went completely dry when Kagome spoke the words. He noticed how sexy she said it and nearly stumbled backwards. Plus, even though he never realized it before, the back of his head wondered what sex really felt like. He knew he was going to feel guilty for saying this, but something forced him to speak. 

"I... I think... I...," He choked. He looked down for a second, but then looked back up at Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me," she said. "I'm sounding a lot like Miroku, arn't I?" Ed shook his head.

"I really don't know of Miroku, but if you _really_ want to..."

"I don't know. This isn't like me at all, but something about you really... Well... seems attractive," she studdered. "I... Umm... I..." She inched closer to Ed, who was now completely frozen from sudden shock. Her face was now a half an inch away from his, feeling his warm breath make contact with her face. Suddenly, Ed pulled her face towards his and made lip contact. They made out for a while before they finally stripped themselves, Ed even taking down his braide. Kagome realized how good of a kisser he was and smiled, happy but yet almost guilty to do such a nasty thing. Ed felt the same way she did, but almost worse. He promised his little brother that he would make love when he was 19 or older. Unfortunatley that promise didn't happen.  
Kagome layed down first, Ed slowly getting on top of her.

"Before we continue, are you _sure_ you want to do this now?" Ed asked, sweat forming from his head. Kagome hesitated, staring into Ed's golden eyes.

"I... Y-Yes, Edward," she said in a whisper, which again sounded sexy to Ed. Ed nodded and slowly went it. Since Ed was average-sized for _his_ height Kagome noticed it didn't hurt as much as she thought. Still, she winced in slight pain as Ed moved in an easy pattern.  
They began to pant a little as time went buy. Kagome, every now and then, had a slight orgasm, which made her feel a little embarrassed. She couldn't help it though. Most girls have orgasms on there first time. Their panting increased a little as Ed went slightly faster, Kagome flinching a little but still allowed continuation.  
Ed went kind of easy on her the whole time through, knowing that she was only 15 and would expirience worse pain if he want hard. Again, she had another orgasm, but it mixed in with a gasp of pain.

"Sorry. Are you ok?" Ed apologized.

"I'm fine. Just a little pain, no biggy," Kagome replied, moving Ed's sweaty hair out of his eyes. She noticed a lot of sweat dripping down his face.

"If you're tired then we can stop," she said, releasing his hair.

"Actually, I am kind of tired," he said, getting off her and kneeling by her side. "Kagome, do you think I am perverted?"

"No, not at all," she replied, waving a hand. "After all, I am the one who asked you for the nasty favor." Ed gave an uneasy smile and a fake giggle.

"We can't tell _anyone_ what happened."

"I'm not that stupid," she laughed. "We better get dressed quickly incase InuYasha and the rest realizes we were gone." Ed nodded and grabbed his clothes that were hanging from a tree branch. Kagome's clothes were right below his. As she knelt down to pick them up she saw Ed's exposed 'pickle' inches in front of her. She squealed a little and quickly straightened her body, clothing in bunched in her left arm. Ed gave a 'what the hell' look and cocked an eyebrow.

"Err... There's was a beetle on my skirt," she lied nervously. She began to get dressed quickly, her back turned from Edward so she wouldn't have to see what she saw again. Her face blushed madly as the image swung back in her head. But then she thought of InuYasha and how mad he would be if he ever figured out what happened.

_'Yikes. I'm so glad we are all the way out here,'_ she thought. She was so lost in her mind that she didn't realize that she heard InuYasha's voice about 200 feet away. She started to panic, for she was only in her skirt. Ed was already dressed and clearing his face from sweat.  
As Kagome slipped on her school uniform she heard InuYasha's voice only 100 feet away. His voice became louder and more irritated and worried.

"Wipe the sweat of your face," Ed whispered to Kagome. "He might suspect something." Kagome nodded and began rubbing her hands against her face, sweat slowly evaporating from her hands. Suddenly, InuYasha appeared into the clearing, Tetsuiga in one hand and his other on the sword case. (I forget the word for 'sword case'... Sheeth?)

"Alright! Where were you two?!" He demanded, pointing the Tetsuiga at Edward. "Did you do anything to Kagome?! She looks exhausted! And you look suspcious!... Were you two doing what I think you were doing?!" Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

_'How did he see right through us?' _She thought, feeling her heart beat fast. _'I have to think of something fast before he says anything else.'_

"InuYasha!!! How could you say such a thing?!" She said, actually sounding convincing. "You are starting to turn into Miroku, it seems like." InuYasha sweat dropped and began to sheeth his large, fanged sword. (I think I used sheeth right!!)

"Errr... Sorry, Kagome," InuYasha apologized, for once on the journey. "That _was _a pretty stupid thing to say. But what were you guys doing out here? You know it's dangerous."

"We were training incase of a demon or chimera attack," Ed falsely explained. "My automail has been pretty dull and stuff, so I wanted to see if I can make it a little better. As for Kagome, she was practicing archery with a bow and some arrows I recently transmuted, but she accidently destroyed it. We were just about to go back to the camp, but it seems you came along to escort us." Kagome stared at Ed in awe, for his explanation was _really_ believeable. InuYasha nodded and gestured for the two of them to hop on.  
On the way back to the camp they all heard rustling in a nearby bush.

"InuYasha, I sense a Jewel Shard," Kagome said, waiting for InuYasha to stop sprinting.

"And I sense something somewhat human, but metal," InuYasha replied, sniffing the air before landing.

"A guy in a suit of armor, perhaps?" Kagome guessed, climbing down from his back. Ed did as well and transmuted his metal arm into a blade.

"Suit of armor, eh?" He said. Suddenly his eyes widened and thought of his younger brother.

"As soon as it pops out of the bush, attack the bastard," InuYasha instructed, pulling out his sword. He got in his fighting stance while Kagome took out her bow and arrows. Ed, on the other hand, just stood there, waiting to know who or what was really going to show up.

* * *

Bleh. I'm such a bad little girl, arn't I? I'm too lazy to refise it, but I know there are a shit load of errors. I'll update later or something. (later means a week or so) 


End file.
